


Guardians of Paradise

by CharmyCharmCharms



Series: Guardians of Paradise [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, F/M, HRM, M/M, Multi, Pining, Will add more tags as I go along, also, bc don't send minors to fight the darkness gdi, but also a sad dad, but only for armor and shit, magical girl au, mt is a good tree dad, o yeah college shenanigans, ohohoooooBOI here we go, powers come without outfits, transformations, urban fantasy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyCharmCharms/pseuds/CharmyCharmCharms
Summary: Spearmint Cookie, Whipped Cream Cookie, and Fig Cookie are normal Cookies just living normal lives. They thought their college life would be just as normal, but destiny has other plans."Rise up, Guardians. Restore paradise and destroy the Darkness."Official Tumblr: https://guardians-of-paradise.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Herb Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run), Millennial Tree Cookie & Fig Cookie(Cookie Run), Millennial Tree Cookie & Whipped Cream Cookie(Cookie Run), Millennial Tree Cookie & Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run), Millennial Tree Cookie/Sugar Swan (Cookie Run), Wind Archer Cookie & Whipped Cream Cookie & Fig Cookie
Series: Guardians of Paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

Blades of grass danced in the wind. Beads of water were called from the flowery meadow back into the sparkling stream, creating veins of flowing crystal. Gentle sunlight casts shadows through colourful leaves. Cookies of all ages and backgrounds dot the landscape, some running around in pure unadulterated joy, while others are just content to sit and happily idle as they see fit. 

At the centre of this realm of Arborlux was the tallest tree of them all, its branches spreading far and wide. And at its roots, sat its creator, none other than Millennial Tree, the Deity of Creation and Nature, watching the peaceful

Guarded by his three children, The Archer of Winds, The Dancer of Reveries and The Bard of Passion, it was a paradise where suffering cookies can recover and heal. After being invited by the Millennial Tree, Some cookies stop by occasionally to vent and regain the strength to face the struggle in their lives, while others who are in more dangerous situations choose to stay to live a better life. 

He and the Deity of Darkness, Dark Enchantress had made a truce to limit their influence on mortals to avoid an all-out war. This had been the best he could do. 

_ You cannot save everyone, Old Tree... _

A sudden chill ran up Millennial Tree’s spine. Dark Enchantress’s voice curled around his essence like thin black vines. There was no link between them...no way for them to communicate...so how...

The only possible explanation for such an abrupt, dark thought, was that this was his foresight at work. 

Something was about to go wrong. 

Very, very wrong...

Laughter suddenly erupts near him. Bard had been weaving a lighthearted tale about a lost raven that found its home. Millennial Tree chuckles along with the crowd- Bard’s tales had always been fascinatingly whimsical.

“Is everything alright, Father?” 

Dancer asked gently, tilting his head in concern he sat by his father, followed closely by Sugar Swan. 

“Ah, I am alright. Do not worry, my child.” He replied softly, petting his child’s fluffy, pearl-pink hair in reassurance. 

“The turbulence in your heart says otherwise, dearest.” Sugar Swan cut in, as Dancer frowned more. Millennial Tree couldn’t help but chuckle-his lover’s empathic powers were quite formidable at times. 

“There truly is no hiding from you, Swan.” He sighed and cast his gaze toward the horizon, now painted with a dash of vermillion as the sun went down. “I wonder…if, one day, this world will no longer be the safe haven it intended.”

  
  
“And why do you think so?”

  
  
“The voice of Dark Enchantress rings in my mind. I fear…” He attempted to say with a calm tone, but his voice still held a grave tremble. “I fear that darkness will overtake this world...”

Bard, who had finished their tale, put their arms around their father. “That’s what we are here for, right?” Dancer nodded in agreement, joining in the hug.

  
  
“We will use everything in our power to defend Arborlux.” Archer’s comforting voice rang throughout their minds, able to sense their uncertain thoughts from his patrol station at the borders of Arborlux.

Millennial Tree and Sugar Swan exchanged smiles of pride. They had raised the Guardians to be powerful and influential. They could defend Arborlux in times of crisis-and rally Cookies to do the same. 

Everything was going to be alright….

Wasn’t it?


	2. Spearmint, the Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winds of change have come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where have I been for the last two weeks? nobody knowssss
> 
> but In all seriousness, thanks for the support so far qwq and I hope you enjoy the first official chapter of my very self indulgent magical AU!

The cool breeze of abundant air conditioners blew across one of the many Biology lecture halls of Cookiepolis College. Strong enough to keep cool against the early September sun, but not strong enough to blow people’s notes all over the place. 

Spearmint Cookie sat down among mostly empty seats, reading his class preparation notes for the day. 

As an honours student, he was almost never tardy to lectures- which often caused most casually late and middling students to keep their distance. Spearmint didn’t mind for the most part -it was just a natural part of being an honours student.

But that was not the only reason to be on time. Biology, especially Botanical Biology, was not just his chosen major but his true passion as well. Part of this was due to the influence of his father,who was a famous biologist. Besides, he’d always loved nature as well. 

“Is this seat taken?”

It only took one glance for Spearmint to return Herb Cookie’s sunny smile. 

“Must you ask that every time? We are a month and a half into the semester.”

“It’s our thing, Spear,” Herb said happily his warm brown eyes glimmering knowingly.“It’s tradition, you know? And I’m- I’m asking, just in case you’re gonna sit with someone else.”

Spearmint’s small smile softened. “Not today.” He offers, patting the seat next to him. Herb giggles, sitting next to his friend.

“It really has been a month and a half, huh Spear..”

“Yes, it has indeed.”

“Remember when we first met?”

Of course, he remembered that Orientation Day lecture.

Any cookie that did not attend on time was to be expelled- as such, the seats had been filled up. Herb, who had arrived at the last possible moment, had looked around. Panicking under the judgmental eyes of annoyed biology students and the lecturer. 

Even if he was almost late, Herb did not deserve such looks. 

Swiftly, Spearmint gestured for Herb to the seat next to him, and Herb accepted the offer with his usual sunny smile. 

Shortly after, they formed a group for their initiation project on botanical biology, and through field studies and discussion...they grew to be more than lucky acquaintances. 

He didn’t expect a friend in Herb- He didn’t expect a friend in anyone aside from his siblings. But he would never regret this.  
\-----

Spearmint walked along the rough forest trail toward the vegetation site in order to collect samples. 

He took a moment to close his eyes.

The cool breeze welcomed him, smoothing back his short leafy green hair. The gentle humming of air currents swirled and embraced him, filling his heart with a serene, warm glow.

It was strange, how wind could always calm him in any instance of stress or anger. Whether it be feeling disappointment in terrible exam scores, exhaustion from studying, the aftershock of calming his siblings, or sudden waves of loneliness. Feeling the wind blow on his skin would lift his heavy heart, at least enough to hold him together for long enough to be able to speak up.

Spearmint often wondered how a simple weather phenomenon could possibly calm him like this. But now was not the time to ponder such trivial matters. Now he had samples to collect and research to conduct. 

“Hey, Spear-” Herb called out, pointing at a spot at the foot of a line of colourful wild shrubs. “There are different types of shrubs here- We can collect the soil and vegetation here to see how they affect each other’s growth.”

Spearmint nodded, bending down and cutting away several blossoms of pale green, pink and white, and putting them into a green plastic bag. Herb kneeled down beside him, scooping up the brown and black grains intertwined with freshly rotting leaves. 

Sharing a confirming glance that they’d finished gathering, they cast their gazes toward a relatively bare spot where an old, wooden bench stood among long grass. It seemed untouched by any other group. 

“Alright. And then we can get soil samples where there is only one type of vegetation-”

“Now we can get soil stuff over there to collect the only kind of grass-”

Spearmint and Herb shared a chuckle as they spoke in tandem. 

“Come on, Spear,” The latter called out, his voice sparkling as he headed toward the grassy spot.

Before Spearmint could respond, another gust of wind blew past him. But it didn’t carry its usual calming hum. 

'Danger. Get Away.'

The urgent hiss shook Spearmint as he froze in place. 

“Herb, no-get-get back here-” 

“What-What? Spear-!”

From behind the bench, came a slithering green snake that they identified as a Green Mamba. 

Herb’s eyes widened into saucers, quickly stepping behind Spearmint tensely. The two watched, waiting with bated breath as the slithering shape moved away from their vicinity.

“Wow-I-almost got bit-” Herb giggled shakily.“And you saw it coming-How’d you see it coming? It was, like, invisible-camouflaged. I didn’t see it at all.”

For a moment, Spearmint didn’t have an answer. How was he supposed to tell Herb that all it took was a gust of wind? How was he supposed to confess that he was not as observant at that moment as he’d assumed?

“I-I heard some hissing in the grass.” Spearmint concludes, “That is how.” 

Herb smiled gratefully. “Anyways, Thanks, Spearmint. I’m glad you’re here. Wouldn’t have wanted to die by snakebite, heh.”

He could only give a dazed smile in response.

\-----

Between campus and dorm building, the last rays of copper sunbeams drape over cafeterias, and among bustling tables, Spearmint sat.

The rest of the day had gone completely smoothly, as he and Herb started progress on research and gathering data, starting on the first graphs before Herb had to leave for home. Apparently, he was not a dorm student, which surprised Spearmint at first- though that instantly subsided to realisation when he knew that Herb lived in a rural town only a station away from the university.

Now his mind was less occupied with plants and statistics. And his thoughts wandered, to the unnatural connection he had felt with the simple breeze. 

Or at least a feeling in his mind urged him to think of it that way. 

Well, Spearmint thought, it must have been one giant coincidence. Maybe the hiss of the wind was the hiss of the mamba and he had mistaken the truth for an excuse. Maybe he’d mistaken the adrenaline rush he got from seeing a poisonous mamba for a strong gust of wind beating through him. 

There was no scientific proof that the wind itself can calm and warn. It had to only be his imagination. 

“Hey! Heyyy!”

A familiar voice rang through the hall, turning a few heads. But the owner of that voice wouldn’t mind in the slightest.

Fig Cookie rushed toward him, skidding to a stop to put down their dinner, before enveloping him in the customary tight hug. 

They exchanged pleasantries, then started to talk about their days, just as they usually did during those Inaugural Sibling Dinner Meetings(“In capital letters,” Fig insisted). Breakfasts and lunches were reserved for their respective friend circles, but they always had dinner together. 

Spearmint let the thought of the regular routine comfort him.

“So, Fig, how was the feedback for storytelling session last week?”

“I mean, you saw how everyone cheered right?” They were bursting with so much energy that Spearmint thought they might burst into fireworks. “The teachers gave really good feedback-and the kids loved hearing about Hermes and Apollo, I think they identified with Hermes being a gremlin-I heard they wanted to make a drama based on it too-”

“I’m pretty sure it mostly because of the way you weaved that story.” 

Whipped Cream Cookie approached with a gentle, apologetic smile and sat between Fig and Spearmint. “And sorry I’m late. I wanted to perfect my routine for tomorrow night’s recital.” 

“Well, eat up! You must be super hungry.” Fig said earnestly through bites of their salad.

“Just to make sure.” Spearmint spoke up. “The recital is at 9:30 pm, at the St. Muse Cultural Centre, yes?”

Whipped Cream simply nodded, his shoulders tensing slightly. Spearmint frowned, reaching out to rub his brother’s shoulder. 

“You’ve practiced for days and nights on end. Now is time for you to rest-both in mind and in spirit.” He reassured softly, and Fig nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

“Thank you so much...You all really know how to warm my heart.” Whipped Cream replied.

The spark of gratitude in his eyes was nothing short of a blessing.

“Well, Spearmint, How about you? Has anything of note happened during the day?”

Ah...that was exactly what Spearmint attempted to avoid. Well, he supposed he could simply sum up the events.

“There was a snake in the grass,” He stated. “And I pulled Herb away from it.”

“You saved your boyyyyyfrieeeeeend~” Fig instantly inched closer to their brother, eyebrows raising in a teasing way, making Spearmint flush pink instantly. 

“Fig-You cannot just assume that. It’s slightly rude.”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry Spearmint.” 

“It’s alright.” 

Spearmint hoped it truly was-that talking to his siblings would relieve him of his strange thoughts.

\-----  
Except it did not. 

The twinkling of the stars accompanied the sparse hooting of hidden owls.

The wind was welcoming as usual. But it hummed stronger now, brushing against the grass and trees. 

It was... calling to him. 

Spearmint shook his head. Such fantastical notions only existed in the novels Fig read. 

He took out a bow that was dyed a faded leaf green, with intricate patterns of four-petaled flowers and leaves. 

Spearmint may be mostly grounded in reality and matter-of-fact, but he definitely appreciated beautiful embellishments. In addition, he was no Olympics athlete, and free to have as fancy a bow as he chooses.

He sets an arrow. 

And fires. 

The arrow goes flying for the edge of the target. 

Unreasoning frustration fills his chest, and he curses beneath his breath as he reaches for another arrow. 

It flies past the target altogether.

Spearmint grits his teeth. He didn’t understand-This was just a way for him to release stress-Why was he so concerned about this? It’s probably just the damned wind anyway. 

His hand closed around the arrow so tight he’d thought it would snap in half. Struggling to take a deep breath, he set the arrow-

“Archer.”

Overwhelming warmth poured over him. The sun cast multicoloured shadows on the grass. 

Spearmint turned to face a tall figure. Its long brown hair flowed like a serene waterfall, rainbows dancing off its robe.

“Who...Who are you…?” Spearmint could barely mumble before the figure bent down and gently guided both his hands, and their eyes met.

He had the gentlest smile. 

“Eyes on the target, dear child.” 

And the most soothing voice. 

Spearmint did as he was told, fixating his gaze on the green dot in the distance as the words flowed into him.

“Good. Now you can let go.” 

“But what if I miss?” Spearmint heard himself say.

“Pay it no mind. Just focus.”

And he did. 

The arrow went flying, flying...landing right in the heart of the target. 

The weight in his heart drifted away like a stray feather as the figure reached out a hand and caressed his cheek.

“I am so proud of you.”

Suddenly-he was gone.

Spearmint blinked back into consciousness, looking around. His head was spinning, and his face was warm. He reached out to touch it. 

“What...Why am I crying…?”

Furiously wiping his tears, he turned to the target and his eyes widened. 

There was a stark white arrow glowing faintly green. 

Spearmint rushed toward it, but before he could grab it, the arrow morphed slowly, slowly…And a necklace landed on his palm. Hanging from it a rich emerald gem shaped like a leaf. 

There was no denying it now. 

Nothing will ever be the same again.


	3. Whipped Cream, the Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whipped Cream's performance doesn't turn out as well as he hoped, but perhaps that is a good thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took so long aaAAAAAAA my muse died and I got stuck multiple times but I got this!
> 
> hopefully the next chapter doesn't take too long-

Golden light shone through the windows, casting fading warmth on the wooden bars in the dance room as Whipped Cream Cookies did his after cooldown stretches.

Though his tendons ached, his heart thrummed satisfyingly in his chest in tandem with the soft, tinkling music. His breath flowed in and out of his chest like the tides pulled by the moon. 

“Hey! Hey, Whip!”   
  


Cherry Blossom Cookie greeted, propping her leg up on the bar at the spot beside Whipped Cream. They met in middle school ballet class, and they have been friends ever since.

“Oh, hello, Blossom.” Whipped Cream greeted simply, giving a polite smile before turning back to the wooden bar and focusing on the push and pull of his breath. 

“I can’t believe this!” Cherry Blossom whispered, her voice filled to the brim with sweet joy. “We’re going to dance in public-as a legitimate group! And WE’RE going to be the stars of the show! Isn’t that exciting?”

“Yes, Indeed, It’s going to be quite invigorating.”

“You and me, as Prince Siegfried and Giselle, and the others-We’re real ballet dancers now, Whip!”

The Cookiepolis College ballet team was renowned throughout the Cookie world-And they would be as well, after this performance. They were dancers, dedicated and true to their craft. 

Whipped Cream normally wasn’t too concerned with the way others viewed him. He certainly didn’t share Cherry Blossom’s desire for fame and recognition- the older dancers were ignorant for assuming their lack of potential, but they didn’t deserve the attention. 

Still, they were an audience. And dancers were to amaze their audiences.

Besides, among that audience, were the people he loved most. The people he won’t let down. 

\-----

As the sound of the engine of the coach bus fades, quiet “woah”s and “wow”s rippled through the team as they stepped into the St Muse Cultural Centre. 

Its high, domed crystal ceiling refracted the last embers of dusk, sending light all over the velvet auditorium doors and the intricate carvings of gold, silver and copper. Under the light, glossy posters seemed to shine golden, casting the various performers in a soft glow.

Whipped Cream’s gaze stopped at a particular poster. 

Swan Lake by Cookiepolis College Ballet Team.

A sudden spike of fluttering prodded at his stomach.It just wasn’t every day that you can perform in such a renowned value, with thousands of people watching you.

“Heya!”

Whipped Cream jolted back at the energetic voice and a familiar face instantly shot through his thoughts. 

“Fig?! The performance does not start until 9:30!” Whipped Cream exclaimed, turning around. “Why are you here? As in, at this time?”   
  
“Dad took a day off to watch you.” Spearmint said with a small smile. 

“Whip, listen, looking at plants all day is fun,” His father, Birch Cookie, looked away from his ballet teacher to Whipped Cream with a fond smirk as he overheard, brushing his greyish green hair behind his ears. “But I just can’t miss my son’s performance for the world.”

“Thank you, dad. I won’t let you down.”

Whipped Cream couldn’t help but look away as both Fig and Spearmint’s eyes glinted questioningly at him. 

His mother’s wispy pale hair lifted slightly from the cold air conditioning in the great hall.

“Oh, my dearest son,” In an instant, he melted into his mother’s soft arms and the comforting bouquet of fragrances she worked with patients that needed a soothing smell. “I am so, so proud of you- Are you alright?”

“Ah- I am simply...high strung. As people are, in performances. I-I meant, before.”

Just- Why? He’d practiced for hours for this! What was this looming fear?

“My sweet child…It is perfectly normal to be nervous. Just know that we will be with you every step of the way.”

“I know, mother. Thank you so much for being there for me.” Whipped Cream melted into his mother’s touch, trying to ease up. 

“Well, you all know what to do.” Birch announced all of a sudden, and-

“GROUP HUG!!” As of on cue, Fig leapt into action, wrapping Whipped Cream in their slender, sequin-sleeved arms. And the rest of his family was quick to follow.

Even if he was almost suffocating under the collective embrace of four pairs of arms, Whipped Cream felt safe. 

The looming fear receded, just a little. 

\-----

Whipped Cream rushed to help move the set pieces around in the darkness.

The first act had gone off without a hitch, proving the unfoundedness of his earlier fear, and though his entire body was wracked with complete exhaustion, his heart was singing along to the slow crescendo beyond the curtains. 

As the music swelled, Whipped Cream instantly retreated back behind the curtains, if only for a second, as the curtains rose and the music swelled.

He catches Cherry Blossom’s shining gaze from the other side of the stage. 

And they step out, moving their legs forward. Whipped Cream pranced and leapt around the glinting glass pane furnished into a lake, Allowing himself one glance at the audience before he fell into familiar immersion. The melody was flowed around him, suinto his legs, into his arms, threading itself into his very being. 

This was what made Whipped Cream fall in love- this elegant, graceful feeling. It was as if...he could dance forever. 

He leapt, sailing through the air.

CRACK!

The violent sound made Whipped Cream jolt. 

His first instinct was to whirl around….and he clapped his hands to his mouth. 

A massive crack had spread out over the wooden and glass stage, leaving a few shards in its wake..

The dancers had fallen from their pointed toes and were sprawled out on the ground. Some stared directly at him, their eyes wide with questions and accusations they were too shocked to vocalise. Other dancers, and those behind the slowly closing curtains gawked at the cracks in the ground, exchanging confused whispers.

Only Cherry blossom was looking down, her bun loosening like a wilted flower.

Whipped Cream shoved the image of his family’ disappointed glares away as he inched closer to his friend.

“C-cherry Blossom…? H-here, let me-”

“I’m fine.” The hollowness of her tone made Whipped Cream suck in a sharp breath. 

It was as if a rock had fallen on his already heavy body. His arms instantly went limp, and he was unable to reach out , even when the stage crew instructed for the group to walk out from the backstage. 

“Whipped Cream? You coming?”

“Sorry Mrs-” 

Whipped Cream forced his shaky legs to stand, ignoring the searing disappointment in her voice. 

“I need, I need a moment. I’ll-I’ll be back.”

\-----

It was until his legs gave out that he finally realised how long he had been running.

The clouds of the evening had long since disappeared, replaced by winking stars in the darkness. Rough dirt scraped against his delicate pointe shoes and thorns pulled against his leotard.

And in the centre of the barren rose bushes, Whipped Cream crumbled into a wooden bench. 

The audience all expected a beautiful performance, fuelled by passion and inspiring wonder. 

And yet, he failed them. 

He let his father, who’d sacrificed the time he could have discovered a breakthrough with, down.

He let Cherry Blossom, who had wanted to prove herself to the ignorant older dancers, down. 

The stage crack may very well have been an accident, Whipped Cream told himself. It was nothing to blame himself for. 

But deep in his heart, somehow- he knew. 

He knew something would go wrong today. 

Why did he not look around? Why did he not, for a second, snap himself out of his own fantasy? 

Choked sobs trickled from his frozen vocal cords, morphing into salty tears dripping onto the rotting rose petals below. 

“Your performance was astounding.”

He whirled around at the gentle echo around him. 

There stood a tall figure, with long wooden hair flowing like a river toward the ground. 

“I- No- I-“

The figure’s golden eyes exuded a familiar, reassuring warmth that whisked Whipped Cream out of his guilt-filled stupor.

Instantly, Whipped Cream found himself in the figure’s embrace, His tears streaming out of his eyes, mouth opening and closing as he attempted to explain the failed recital, but the figure simply shushed him softly. 

“You can let it out, Whipped Cream. Take your time.”

And there Whipped Cream stayed. The anger and frustration he felt at himself came flowing out, and the rhythmic rubbing of his back slowly calmed him as he pressed against the figure’s soft robes.

It was until he pulled away that he got a good look at the figure, though a strange relief flowed through him as if they hadn’t seen each other for years. 

“I would like to see you dance, if you would please.”

“You..you want me to finish the recital at this moment?” Whipped Cream couldn’t help but ask with a frown of bewilderment. Even if he understood what the figure meant just by looking into those understanding golden eyes. “Apologies, but other dancers are needed for the choreography and I cannot possibly perform it alone-“

“You have nothing you need to apologise for.” The figure sat down on the bench, his smile straining slightly with...guilt? “Just perform anything that comes to mind. Anything that makes you feel happy.”

Whipped Cream nodded as he stepped up onto the glinting marble-white patio, preparing to point his legs-

His chest tightened as tears suddenly flooded into his eyes.

“I-I can’t. I can’t do it-“

He can’t let anyone down anymore.

But the figure’s eyes were as gentle as ever.

“You can. It is alright to be afraid. You must be, after what happened.”The voice of the figure rang, gentle, but clear and powerful,commanding the storm in his heart to a standstill. “But do not let yourself be controlled by it. Now close your eyes...breathe in…breathe out...Focus on your happiest memory.”

Whipped Cream followed his searched and searched, allowing himself to sink into the sea of memories. And among the countless dances, and the countless times he heard the applause from the audience…

“...And just dance.”

He took a hop to the side. And then another. The delicate pitter-patter of his pointed toes whisking him away, deep into the memories of his first dance.

One twirl. Two twirls. And a leap across the patio. Whipped Cream mirrored the childish, carefree steps he had performed all these years ago. 

One twirl, and another leap.

It was hardly professional- in fact, it was a routine he created by putting together moves he found elegant. 

But to Whipped Cream, he realised, as the sweet fragrance of roses drifted into his heart along with the melody that was returning to him, carried his every step.

It was still just as important as Swan Lake, or the Nutcracker, or any kind of masterpiece.

Because it was the dance of his childhood. 

The dance that had brought him to love ballet in the first place.

Landing just in front of the stairs to the patio after once last lively leap, he gave an extravagant bow. 

Opening his eyes, he was about to thank the figure for believing in him, even after seeing how he messed up-

The first thing he noticed were the rose bushes. 

In place of the wilted buds he’d barely noticed, were brilliantly blooming roses of white and pink, clustered together so tightly Whipped Cream could barely see the leaves underneath.

Not to mention the sweet aroma flowing around him like a blissful melody...almost as if the roses were singing the song from all these years. 

It almost distracted him from the fact that the figure was gone. 

In place stood his two siblings.

“U-uh. Guys, I can, uh, explain-“

“Whip!! I’m so glad you’re okay!!” Before Whipped Cream could finish, Fig launched themself at him, and he caught their glasses in time before they could fly out of their sibling’s face. “And-And that was so cool!”

“I-Uh. I must have simply needed some time to see to my thoughts.” Whipped Cream blushed at the thought of his siblings watching him dance- then chuckled at how ridiculous that idea was. They had already watched him a thousand times before. 

Spearmint smiled. “I still remember the dance you did as a child. It is just as lively, even now.” 

“T-thanks…” Whipped Cream said with a bit of a chuckle.“Apologies for running off...like that…”

“An accident of such magnitude would shock anyone. Take your time to recover.” 

“Come on, mom and dad are waiting for us!” Fig eagerly took Whipped Cream’s hand. “By the way, Mrs Rosemary left you a cake!”

“Ah- Wait-“ Whipped Cream called out, as he remembered. “How-How is Cherry Blossom? Is she well..?”

“Ah- Well- I’m sure she is alright-“ 

“Fig…” Spearmint looked to him, his expression straining a little from regret. “She isn't...exactly in a great mood.”

Whipped Cream lowered his head. Why wouldn’t she? 

“She knows it is not your fault and is not angry with you, I assure you. Now you need rest-you’ve done two dances after all.” A hint of laughter seeped into his tone, and Whipped Cream chuckled again, realising how his legs ached with stabbings of exhaustion.

With one look back at the fragrant rose garden, he followed his siblings home, his mind swirling with questions. 

Who was the figure that he found so warm and familiar? How did those roses bloom out of nowhere?

And what, exactly, happened on that stage?


	4. Fig, the Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fig Cookie, an avid scholar of mythological studies, gets involved in a myth of their very own.

“Aaaaand done!” 

Fig Cookie grinned at the sun-dappled computer screen. The once-blank page was filled satisfyingly with words 

Putting their laptop gently down on the space beside them on the bench, they stood and stretched their arms to the sky, standing on their tippy-toes before settling back down and tucking a strand chestnut hair behind their ear. 

“Well, that settles the essay that’s due next week,” Fig says to themself, picking up the computer slowly as not to scare the birds perched on the bench handle.

Click, click-click-

“Excuse me? Do you know the way to the Arts Faculty building?”

A quiet voice led Fig’s leaf-green gaze upward.

Thick crimson hair tied to tight braids rested gently on the shoulder of a lithe, small cookie, and not a hair moved in the breeze. She simply stared back with eyes dimly glimmering in the shade of a nearby tree.

“Oh hey! You know- It’s almost class time! I can take you there.” Fig swiftly tucked their laptop away in their schoolbag. “What’s your name? What major are you taking?”

The cookie’s lips curved up elegantly. “My name is Pomegranate, and I will be studying Mythology. You must be Fig- Mx Coleslaw told me about you- They said you were their best student.”

A huge grin spread out on Fig’s face. “They did? Thank you! Well, I guess I’ll have to not be late today- Hey, that’s a really pretty mirror!”

Pomegranate’s eyes widened briefly, her composed stare wavering as she clutched the square mirror she held closer to her, covering up the rubies that matched her scarlet eyes. The silver surface sparked briefly red under the sun before dying down, coverd by a long silk sleeve.

“Th-Thank you.” She recovered quickly. “It’s a treasured family heirloom.”

“U-Uh, sorry Pome-Pomegranate- Your family must be happy to know that you’re taking really good care of it.” Fig said, smiling apologetically as they fidgeted with the hem of their shirt. I wonder if something sad happened related to that mirror. They thought, their heart weighing just the slightest bit heavier. 

If there was one thing Fig hated the most, it was upsetting a new friend.

“No, it is alright.” Pomegranate’s smile now held a newfound melancholy. “It is in the past and no longer matters. But you being here, Fig- it helps a little. And you may call me Pome, if you so wish.”

“uUUH- Well! I sure am glad I can help with that!”

Still, they wished they didn’t cause that distress in the first place. 

“Well- Let’s go then, Pome!” Fig laughed nervously to break the silence. “You- uh- you’re not gonna regret joining this course- right now, we’re studying the fundamentals of what makes a myth and its sources-”

“Why do you study mythology?”

They jolted a little, but shrugged it off, as her question made sense.

“Well, I just think myths are cool,” Fig chirped, looking to the sky as if they could see the possibilities laid out in front of them like a thousand stars.“There’s so much that’s interesting about them, and like- so much that we can learn- from and about- I don’t wanna spoil anything-”

“Mythology can be about anyone, and anything in this realm, and many others, wherever they may be.”

“Yeah! Yeah- That’s the idea-”

“Including you.”

Wait, what? 

“You have no idea who you are, Fig Cookie.” Pomegranate’s voice lowered, somehow growing calmer, darker. “I have heard of the stories all my life, and they will soon be revealed to you.”

Fig blinked. 

Why did it seem like this girl they just met knew everything about them all of a sudden?

Uneasiness filled their stomach for a second before they realised how stupid that feeling was. 

“You sound like a weird bad guy.” They conceded, with an impressed smile as they rocked slightly on their feet. “Do you wanna join the drama club or something?”

Pomegranate blinked, her lips curving into her usual smile as her eyes brightened, catching the light from Fig’s voice. “You are...interesting.”

“Us interesting people have to stick together, Pome! And think about my offer, alright?” Fig untensed and grinned as they gave her shoulder a hearty pat, before glancing at the vibrant watch on their wrist.

“Come on!! We’re going to be late!” They called out, gently taking Pomegranate’s hand and running to the building.

Their excitement drowned out the soft hum of Pomegranate’s mirror as they set off.

\-----

“Whip! Hey! How’re you-”

Fig approached their brother walking up beside him with a gentle pat.

They couldn’t help but frown slightly. 

Underneath tousled and messy hair was a pair of tired eyes that only lit up briefly as Fig approached.

“Yeah,” Whipped Cream replied softly, brushing away strands of his pale hair. Blinking, he immediately shook his head. “I mean, I’m alright. How was the class? Did you learn anything new?”

Fig suppressed their frown from growing deeper as they adjusted their bag strap idly. Their brother was still hurting- they could just feel the sadness radiating off of him. And who could blame him?

They wished they could just...make it better, somehow. That their brother would truly believe that it was just one flop. That no one saw him as a failure just because one recital went wrong. That he was still an excellent ballerino that weaved magic into every performance.

But words can only do so much, and sometimes the thoughts won’t go away no matter how much you sweep at them.

He just needs more time, Fig told themself as they turned to their brother. If I looked like I had been enjoying myself, maybe he’d feel better.

“Oh-It was super fun! I met a new classmate on the way- Pomegranate! She’s pretty cool!”

Whipped Cream tilted his head slightly in confusion. His mind seemed to be off the performance at least.

“That red-haired girl that was talking to you when you came out? She was staring at me earlier and murmuring something.” 

“Maybe it’s ‘Fig was right, you really are that awesome.’” Fig joked, which made Whipped Cream blush slightly. 

“It is not going to be that, Fig. I heard her talk about...light..? Or something? Something about..dreams too?”

They turned as Spearmint’s familiar calloused hand pat both their shoulders, Quickly exchanging smiles and affectionate pleasantries, they walked faster to their respective dorms.

“She stopped and stared at me as well.” Spearmint said after Fig caught him up to speed. “And at this.”

“That necklace that showed up in the middle of your room at night?” Fig asked, reaching out to touch the pearly-framed vibrant green gemstone as they stopped to wait for the elevator. 

A strange warmth emanated from the gemstone that made Fig linger for a second. The warmth flowed through them, embracing their very soul...And only when the elevator door opened did Fig let go, and they quickly flashed a grin at a staring Spearmint as if nothing had happened.

Well, that was weird...

“Maybe she simply thinks it is beautiful,” Whipped Cream said, idly crossing his legs as he leaned against the rising elevator’s metal walls as he glimpsed at his phone, frowning slightly. “Cherry Blossom..? Oh no…”

“What?” Fig said quickly, sidling up to Whipped Cream in concern. “What happened?”

As if on cue, the elevator’s soft ding unveiled a crowd, all huddled around the lockers and whispering angrily. Whipped Cream’s eyes drifted to Cherry Blossom’s bright pink hair, 

“Guys, guys!” Fig called out, sweeping their arms outward to part the crowd. “Chill out- What’s….wrong…”

They trailed off, as their friend, Macaron Cookie, handed them their ukelele.

Cracks spidered across its meticulously painted surface and horizontally across its handle. Three out of four of its strings had been brutally torn, curling into itself like springs.

The ukulele was a gift from their parents on their tenth birthday. Fig had always treasured it- and sure, it was an old ukulele, and they didn’t really plan on doing anything professional with it…

But it was still a treasured possession, and despite how much Fig tried to deny it, their heart ached to see it broken to such a severe degree.

Whip’s hands clapped to his mouth as Wind Archer’s mouth hardened into a straight line.

“I’m so sorry, Fig,” Macaron said softly as Marshmallow’s fierce teal eyes darted to Cherry Blossom.

“Cherry Blossom was the one who smashed your ukulele, Figgy!”

“What?? No! She’s not even in this building- We live in the same dorm, Marshmallow!” Whipped Cream blurted out incredulously, holding out a hand to bar her from the angry mob. “Why would she go all the way over here just to break Fig’s ukulele?”

“Yeah, Marshy-” Fig tried to smile as they put a hand on their friend’s shoulder to calm her down, though they couldn’t help but pull at their own shirt. “I don’t know why you’re so mad at Blossom all of a sudden, but-”

“No- no- Fig- Look- I’ve got evidence.” 

The crowd huddled toward the vibrant, glowing screen, where the shaky camera clearly showed a deathly quiet Cherry Blossom raising the ukelele and smashing it against the floor.

Seeing a broken ukelele was one thing. Watching it actually be broken was another.

Fig shakily pushed the phone back to Marshmallow, trying to bite back their tears and taking deep breaths to stop their heart from aching. 

“I-I swear- I didn’t do it- I- Fine!” Cherry Blossom screamed, her eyes blazing furiously, as the crowd went silent. “Fine! If you’re all going to be weird and go after me, I can get the hell out of your way!”

“Wait- Wait- Blossom!” Whip snapped out of his worried trance, chasing the pink haired girl as she hitched up her brown bag and charged out into the door to the stairs.

Fig held onto Spearmint’s arm, their only anchor in the sea of rage. 

If only they knew how to calm the storm.

\-----

“Hhhhhhmmmmm…..” 

Fig groaned into their pillow, their short, wet pink hair stabbing slightly into their cheeks

Having their ukelele broken was the least of their concerns right now- it was what had happened in the common room that continued to replay in their mind. 

Now, Fig could think clearer without the all the anger washing over them at once. Yet they still had no answers to anything that went down, least of all the…unsettling, dark sensation that blown throughout the room like a cold wind. 

"I hope she’s going to be alright..."

Sighing again, they turned their body to face their desk. 

'Hey, that yellow spark wasn’t there before!'

Fig put on their round glasses and swung their body upright, leaning forward to take a closer look. 

Amongst their books and colourful figurines sat a wooden horn slightly larger than their head, with a small brown note that said “For Fig” in iridescent ink tucked neatly beneath it.

A soft, pale copper flowed through the polished maroon bark. Bands of gold wrapped around the handle area and mouth of the horn, reflecting the shine of the setting sun. 

But the most striking part of the horn was the diagonal faceted gemstone embedded inside of the gold. It was a warm, honeyed yellow, with flashes of orange, pink and green dancing inside. 

Woah…

Fig couldn’t help but gasp in deep fascination as they reached out. As soon as their hand grasped the golden handle, the same warmth that had embraced them when they reached out for Spearmint’s pendant...only more familiar. 

As if it belonged with them.

“Wow- Okay - that’s kiiiinda weird-“ Fig said to themself, letting go quickly and taking a step back.

There was another pause as they peered closer at the thing on their desk. More than an actual, practical instrument it looked like a well-made cosplay prop that would belong to a fanciful bard.

Fig couldn’t help but bounce in place. This was no ukelele that held up to 10 years of memories, but they can always count on moments of imagination to alleviate their troubled mind.

“Thank you, Deity of cheering people up, for this wonderful gift.” They giggled as they bowed their head and kneeled down in front of the window, as if it were some kind of altar. “I will put this gift of music to good use!” 

” Quite an interesting nickname, my child. But you needn't thank me.”

Fig jolted at the new voice and the soft hand on their head. As they turned their head up-

There was a large person with pale gold eyes and a gentle smile looking back down at them.

Fig couldn’t help but sputter. They were just pretending- how- Did they fantasise too much? Were they hallucinating?

Despite their shock- they could feel a growing warmth in their chest. 

“I’m sorry, my child,” The figure said softly, his smile fading as his hand left their face. “Did I make you uncomfortable?”

Embarrassment rushed up to their face as they ran a hand through their hair and pulled on it slightly. “No- it’s fine- Are you- are you- like my magic dad?”

Were those...tears in the man’s eyes?

“Uh-“

“Yes, Fig.” Their name sounded like the most precious thing in the world when he said it. “I am.”

“Wait. Wait-wait. Really? For real?”

“I apologise, my child. I cannot stay long now.” He reached out to touch their shoulder, but Fig could already feel his touch fading. “But I promise, I will return soon, to you and your brothers.”

Fig couldn’t help excitement the rushing up their chest. This was real. This was real! They were about to have some cool magic adventure thing!

“In the meantime, will you try using your horn? It has been quite a while since I heard its melody. Goodbye, my child.”

“Oh-"

When they glanced up again, the guy- their magic dad- was gone, leaving behind colourful dots of light shining in the air.

But they knew what they saw. And they knew it was real. 

Fig couldn’t help but spring onto their bed and hug their blanket tightly, taking a deep breath-

“Eeeeeeeee!!”

\-----

The earlier crowd was sitting silently in front of the TV, letting the loud yet calming music transform the awkward silence into a more amiable one. Still, Fig’s skips couldn’t help but slow to steps when they glanced to the floor beneath 

“Hey Fig! You doing better?” Marshmallow greeted them, looking up from the TV screen where they were making a boy with blue ombre braided hair move around. 

“Yeah!” Fig said as they sat down next to Spearmint, who wrapped an arm around them. “Uh…are Whip and Blossom okay? Did Whip find her?" 

“Nothing yet,” Their brother said with a frown, glancing at his phone screen. 

“Maybe they’re having some sweet alone time-”

“Peach!” Macaron reprimanded, and Peach Cookie raised her arms in mock surrender. 

“Come on...I was just kidding.”

“That..That’s not something you should really joke about right now….” Herb Cookie piped up from his spot next to Spearmint, who nodded in agreement. He lived one floor up so he could tend to the rooftop garden, but he often visited Spearmint in his downtime.

“I know, I know. Hey Fig- what’s that? ”

They blinked as Peach pointed at the horn they had been holding in their hand. Fig’s heart couldn’t help but soar as they officially took it out with a flourish. 

“It’s a horn!” They announced, instantly catching the attention of those currently in the common room, and even some curious looks from the dining area. “And it doesn’t just look pretty- Look at what it can do!” 

'Okay, here goes.' Fig thought to themselves, taking a deep, long breath, and blew the horn. 

The second the breath of air flowed into the horn, there was a bright melody as the horn was enveloped in a honey-yellow glow that rippled out gently through the air. And then everyone was enveloped in the glow. Their shoulders relaxed. They leaned back, with satisfied smiles on their faces. Peach even chuckled.

'Wow...'

Spearmint was staring at them. They were trembling with anticipation as they nodded, their face already aching from their huge grin. 

CRASH!!

“EVERYBODY GET OUT!”

Flashes of red- sirens wailing- a distant crash of glass.

“Come on! Fig-we gotta go!”

And they can’t do anything else but run, holding onto their still-warm horn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH MY GOD FINALLY
> 
> IT HAS BEEN MONTHS. sobs...but im finally done.....with this chapter...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please leave comments and constructive criticism, and see you next time! 
> 
> *flops off the mortal plane*


	5. not a chapter, a quick update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhh

Im sorry about all the mistakes from last chapter guys-  
I'll proofread it more carefully next time- They should be edited now!   
and no this isn't dead, I'm working on the next chapt!! trying my best anyway XD


	6. Again not a chapter, an update

Hellooo im still not dead- but i am polishing the older chapters! DW new chapter will come out soon(hopefully) but I need to refine my older writing first xD

**Author's Note:**

> :) this is just the beginning
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed!!! and leave a comment and maybe critiques if you did uwu
> 
> Beta Read by https://jaskaneticjd.tumblr.com/


End file.
